News UK June 2008
Communities and Local Government publish local priorities website, June 30 Communities and Local Government, June 30. Local priorities website (government website) Top 20 priorities across England: in fifth place - 100 out of 150 local areas choosing this - Per capita reduction in emissions in the LA area; in 12th place - 85 out of 150 local areas choosing this - per cent of people who feel they can influence decisions in their locality. topic, topic *Just 38 per cent of respondents to the Citizenship Survey (April 2007 - March 2008) felt able to influence decisions in their local area whilst only 39 per cent of people were involved in some kind of civic participation such as attending a public meeting, signing a local petition or contacting a local councillor. The findings tally closely with data from this year's local elections which showed average voter turnout at around 40 per cent or less. Communities and Local Government June 26 topic *Car billboard ads to show climate impact, June 19 Friends of the Earth, June 19 topic *Bristol appointed UK's first cycling city. 11 new Cycling Demonstration Towns, June 19 Department for Transport, June 19 The further 11 Cycling Demonstration are Blackpool, Cambridge, Chester, Colchester, Leighton/Linslade, Shrewsbury, Southend on Sea, Southport with Ainsdale, Stoke, Woking and York. They will build on the work of the existing six Cycling Demonstration Towns appointed in 2005, which have seen significant increases in cycling levels: Aylesbury, Brighton, Darlington, Derby, Exeter and Lancaster. topic, place *60sq mile exclusion zone in Lyme Bay - the first of its kind on this scale in the UK – announced today by Defra, June 19 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, June 19 Lyme Bay is home to around 300 recorded species of plants and animals, including dense populations of the nationally protected pink seafan and the extremely rare sunset coral. As well as a haven for sponges, starfish and coral, the reefs also support a range of seafood animals, including crab, lobster and scallops. The Wildlife Trusts, June 19 topic, place *Committee of MPs warns the Government is on course to miss both the UK's renewable electricity targets and its proposed European targets on renewable energy, June 19 Friends of the Earth, June 19 topic *Government response to Casey Review to include providing regular local crime data and online maps, June 18 Home Office, June 18 topic * Green light for Manchester congestion charge, June 9 Department for Transport, June 9 topic, place *Wales pioneers the way to become world’s first Fair trade Nation, June 6 Welsh Assembly Government, June 6 *Puffins added to the list of dwindling North Sea birdlife - June 4 Centre for Ecology & Hydrology, June 4 topic *Round 3 of offshore windfarm development expected to accelerate delivery of projects, June 4 The Crown Estate, June 4 topic *Microgeneration could rival nuclear power, report shows, June 2 guardian.co.uk, June 2 topic *Recycling bin pilot in Hyde Park over the next three months, June 2 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, June 2 topic, place References 06